Together Forever?
by Cuna999
Summary: Four years have passed, and she's back! Yumiko is once again filled with hatred, and has decided on her final plan to separate him and her. But now, it's eating her away inside...'I want to die'. The sequel to Forever Alone! /Early Fic/
1. New Begginings?

**Hehehe****! I finally made the sequel. Sigh****…****I was ****kinda**** disappointed that no one got the clues, though, from ****Forever**** Alone? ****Oh well.**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Four years had passed.

Our little group has grown.

It's winter again.

The soft, white flakes…

And the memory…

Of when she left them.

…

They sat on the branches of the sakura and tangerine tree. They had never bloomed, ever since they planted the tangerine tree and ever since she…left. All that was there where the trunks and the bare, naked branches.

All these years…not even one sign of life came from the two trees. Not once…and maybe never.

Natsume sighed. Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other. Aoi and Youichi held hands. Anna, Nonoko and Koko looked at the gray sky.

"Four years…" Natsume said, looking around.

They all smiled sadly. Besides Aoi and Youichi, who are 14, everyone was now 21 years old, though their personalities weren't much different. The only thing that really changed was that Hotaru and Ruka became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Mikan…she helped me a lot…" Aoi said, looking at her hand, remembering the time when she was saved by her from the AAO.

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed.

"Me too..."

**Back to Class B****…**

The class was noisy and screaming, filled with laughter and noise.

The door opened, and everyone became silent. Not one noise, and if an ant was there, it wouldn't dare to make a sound.

It was always like this. Everyone would become silent and make way for them.

No one ever forgot the memory of Mikan Sakura.

Yumiko was still here, too. She was ignored and no one ever talked to her. She was just like…a ghost.

Narumi came in. Though four years had passed, all the teachers looked still surprisingly young.

He looked around, and smiled weakly.

"As you all know, tomorrow is Christmas!" He said, more cheerfully this time.

"We'll be having a Christmas party, and we've ordered these outfits for you!"

The class quickly got up and received their outfits.

The girls' had dresses, with white fuzz around the neck and arm area and along the bottom rim of the dress. They also had a pink pair of gloves, with the same fuzz along the top. A pair of red boots with fuzz topped it off. The designs of the dresses were different, some with a strapless dress and others with the straps, etc.

The boys' outfits were a black, short-sleeved shirt with white shorts. The also had a pair of white gloves, and black boots. The also received a pair of black bat-like wings.

Everyone had also found a white mask that covered from the forehead down to their nose.

Natsume smiled. This reminded him of the festival four years ago…with the masks and the animal outfits.

Hotaru and Ruka smiled, too, remembering the event.

"Please make sure you attend, okay? There will be a special introduction of a 'new' student then." Narumi said.

Oh great…another new student…

And hopefully this 'new' student…wouldn't repeat the same action as Yumiko did….

**Done! ****I know, it was kind short.**** And the outfits are from the ****manga****, from their Christmas Party. **

**Well****…****yeah. It might have been kind of boring. I****'****m not sure how long this sequel is going to be****…****It actually might be kind of short.**

**But anyways****…****review?**


	2. EHHHHH!

**Chapter 2! And just to say, I made up a college division in the school, and 21-year-olds are in about ****college****, right?**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The biggest room in the academy was occupied for the Christmas party. Snack and other refreshments sat on two long tables. Entertainment and music was up front, and couples danced together. Outside, the snow was still gently falling. Natsume sat outside, watching the snow fall and seeing his own warm breath in the cold air. Even though he had the fire Alice, he still felt a little cold.

And for the first time, a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Mikan…"

**Back Inside****…**

Most people were having the time of their lives. Singing, dancing, screaming…everything.

Ruka and Hotaru were leaning against the wall. Ruka was watching everyone else, while Hotaru was drinking some water.

"Wouldn't you be eating crabs or something now?" Ruka said, smiling a bit.

Hotaru smiled back.

"Crabs…huh? Yeah, I guess…but I think I've lost my taste for them…"

Ruka's eyes bulged.

"No way!"

Hotaru laughed, but then her face darkened.

"I used to eat them with Mikan all the time…"

"…"

Such a depressing moment...

"OKAY, MINNA-SAN! WE'LL BE STARTING THE MOST IMPORTANT EVENT OF THIS PARTY!!!" Narumi screamed into the microphone.

Or maybe...not such a depressing moment anymore...?

Narumi paused, then looked at the doorway.

"NATSUME, YOU COME BACK INSIDE TOO!"

Outside, Natsume groaned. That bastard…

He slowly got up and walked inside and met up with Hotaru and Ruka.

"What's so important about this stupid event?" Natsume said, as Ruka shrugged.

"OKAY!!" Narumi screamed again. Damn…he was getting way too excited…over what?!

"NATSUME, HOTARU, AND RUKA COME UP TO FRONT!! YOU GUYS GET THE TOP SEATS!!!"

"….?????"

They made their way through the crowd.

Narumi smiled at them, but in a way you kind of get a weird feeling…

Meh.

"OKAY! ARE YOU ALL READY FOR 'SPECIAL' ENTERTAINMENT?!"

"YEEEAAHHH!!" Everyone shouted eagerly like middle-schoolers.

"ALRIGHT! SHE'S ALSO THE 'NEW' STUDENT, SO PLEASE BE NICE TO HER!!!!!!!!!" Narumi shouted for the last time. He was being all happy like a kindergartener.

"And…why are we up here?" Natsume and Ruka asked to Hotaru.

"Don't ask me stupid questions!" Hotaru snapped. "How the hell should I know?"

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed, and the spotlight shined on the top of the stage.

A white sort of swing like thing slowly came down with a girl sitting on it. She had long, shiny black hair and wore a white ribbon in her hair. Her dress was a little fancier then the others, with about a little below knee-length like usual, but with more layers. She also wore ribbons around her arm in a criss-cross sort of pattern, tied at the top.

"Doesn't…her hair look kind of fake?" Hotaru said quietly, as the two boys nodded.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" The girl said.

"!!"

"Oi…doesn't that sound familiar?!" Natsume said.

Hotaru and Ruka nodded.

"But…it can't be her…look at her skin and hair…Mikan had scars on her arms, and they don't heal without leaving scars…"

"Yeah…and her voice is a lot clearer. Mikan's voice was a little bit raspy and deeper due to her sickness."

The all nodded. No way…she died, didn't she?

"I'll be performing for you today! I hope you'll enjoy it!" She yelled, smiling happily.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

She lifted the microphone, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_"Last year same time in December_

_I had your love and I remember,_

_your gentle kiss and your gentle touch,_

_but now I seem to miss you much._

_Last year, same time in December_

_the nights had not been so cold._

_You were holding me and I was (I was) holding you_

_you made me feel the way I did and I miss you._

_Ohoho__ oh oho __ohoh __yeah,__ and I miss you._

_It's December and I'll be missing you._

_Christmas time, come and make my dreams come true._

_I remember all the happy times with you_

_make my wish, and hope this year my gift is you._

_It's December and I'll be missing you_

_Christmas time, come and make my dreams come true._

_I remember all the happy times with you_

_make my wish, and this year I will be with you,_

_ I'll be with you._

_Ohoho__ oh oho __ohoh__yeah,_

_ and I miss you._

_Now I'm sitting here, waiting my dear_

_watching the snow falling down like last year._

_And last year rolls down from my eye,_

_I got to make a wish for you baby: _

_I wish that I could be your shining star, _

_flying high in the sky so I can see where you are,_

_spending light in the night, bright as could be,_

_this time for you, shine for you, help you, bring you back to me._

_Ohoho__ oh oho __ohoh__ yeah, bring you back to me_

_It's December and I'll be missing you._

_Christmas time, come and make my dreams come true._

_I remember all the happy times with you,_

_make my wish, _

_and hope this year my gift is you._

_It's December and I'll be missing you,_

_Christmas time, _

_come and make my dreams come true._

_I rememb__er all the happy times with you,_

_make my wish, and this year I will be with you,_

_ I'll be with you._

_Ohoho__ oh oho __ohoh__ yeah_

_It's December and I'll be missing you._

_Christmas time, _

_come and make my dreams come true._

_I remember all the happy times with you_

_make my wish, _

_and hope this year my gift is you._

_It's December and I'll be missing you_

_Christmas time, _

_come and make my dreams come true._

_I remember all the happy times with you_

_make my wish, and this year I will be with you,_

_ I'll be with you._

_Ohoho__ oh oho __ohoh__ yeah and I miss you…"_

She smiled as people cheered for her.

Natsume stared at her…her aura…it seemed so…calming and familiar…

Everything about her…

What…?!

She tilted her head to one side.

"Do…any of you remember me?" She asked.

People looked at each other, murmuring.

The girl sighed, took off her mask, and lifted…

HER HAIR OFF?!

Wait…

It was a wig.

Under the black, was chocolate, honey-brown sort of colored hair. She smiled, and looked around once more.

"NOW do you remember…my fellow students?"

Silence.

Shock.

Disbelief.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh…" Anna started.

"My…" Nonoko added.

"God…" Koko finished.

With her masked and wig removed, she looked so much like the person they all loved so much.

Her brown hair…

Her chocolate-colored eyes…

Everything about her…

It was definitely her.

"No way…." Hotaru and Ruka said together, staring at the 'new student'.

Holy crap…

So…the 'new' student…

Was…

**"****MMMMMMIIIIIIKKKKKKAAANNNN?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?****"**

Everyone shouted, Natsume being the loudest.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?"

Ah…was a wonderful night…

The light blanket of snow…

The beautiful glowing moon…

…

A Merry Christmas…

**Done! Again, sorry for the late update! It****'****s really not ****Christmas**** yet, but ****y****'****know****…**** I ****dunno****. I felt like ending the chapter like that. XD**

**And for the song, I tried making it as correct as possible, but it still might be different from the actual song. The lyrics I found ****weren't****exactly**** right****…****sooo****…****yeah. It****'****s called ****'****It****'****s December****'**** by Audrey Hannah. I just randomly found it on an AMV I was watching. It****'****s a pretty old song.**

**So, moving along****…**

**Sorry if it was boring or if you just plain thought it sucked and didn't like it.**

**Review?**


	3. Fantasy

**Miyan****…****I****'****ve been getting lazy these days****…****O.o**** Sorry for my late updates!!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Everyone stared at the brunette.

"Mi.."

"Kan…"

"Chan….?!??!?!?!??!?!??!"

Everyone screamed again.

"EHHHHHH?!?!? NANDE?!?!?"

"D…Didn't you…die…?!" Natsume managed to say, pointing at her.

"Tee hee hee…" Mikan said.

Silence.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

And she snapped.

**"****ARE YOU FREAKING **_**BLIND?!?!??!?! **_**IF I****'****M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU****'****RE STUPID, IDIOTIC FACE, IT****'****S ABVIOUS THAT I ****DIDN'T**** DIE!!!****"**

She threw the microphone at him, which hit him pretty hard on the head.

"B….But the plane crash…" Natsume said slowly.

**"****I CAN STILL USE MY TELEPORTATION ALICE YOU KNOW!! JUST BECAUSE MY SICKNESS GOT WORSE, DOESN****'****T MEAN I ****CAN'T USE**** MY ALICE****"**

Mikan sighed.

"Man…you have a shitty memory…"

She smiled and tilted her head.

"Sooo…I'm back!"

And everyone cheered.

Aoi and Youichi hugged each other.

Anna and Nonoko jumped up and down, squealing, "she's back she's back!! Mikan-chan's back!"

Hotaru and Ruka smiled.

Everyone was crying and jumping up and down and crowding around the brunette.

"What happened to the scars on your arm…?" Hotaru asked, pointing.

"??" Mikan looked confused for a moment, then gasped.

"OH! Well…I'll just say…most people know I'm a multi-Alice user, right?"

Some people nodded, while other looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Then…"

She clapped her hands, and scars appeared all over her arms and legs.

"Illusion Alice…" Hotaru said.

"Yup! Useful, too!"

"And didn't you say you'd be back in 10 years? Its only been four…"

Mikan scratched her head and sweatdropped.

"Well you see…my sickness wasn't all that bad. He didn't know that, and said about 10 years, like all his other patients. So…he said I was strong, so it was take a lot less time for me to get well…"

"So…you're sickness is cured?!" Anna asked.

"Yup! I can use my Alice as much as I want without coughing any blood up or anything."

Mikan smiled and put up a peace sign.

It was great…to be back with everyone once again after four years…

But no once realized or noticed the cold, icy blue eyes of hatred staring at the girl with rising hatred.

**Later**** that night****…**

Mikan had gotten her keys back from Hotaru, and was unpacking everything. The room was well taken care of. It was clean, neat, and…it felt the way before she left.

As she was unpacking, she heard a knock at the door and turned to see her violet-eyed friend.

"Oh, Hotaru…"

"Are you…okay?" She said bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm talking about Hyuuga."

"…"

Mikan sighed and put down what she was holding from her bag.

"Well…"

"so you hate him for breaking your heart?"

Mikan shook her head.

"Do you regret protecting him?"

Mikan shook her head again.

"I don't. Even though...I was heartbroken…I…I-I still love him…!!"

Tears ran down her cheeks, and Mikan covered her face with her hands.

Hotaru sighed.

"Well, I suppose you don't know…"

Mikan looked at her.

"Hyuuga already broke up with Yumiko after you left. He realized what she was doing."

Hotaru paused and looked out the window.

"You can still tell him…"

She glanced at Mikan once more time, and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Mikan smiled and wiped her tears.

"Thank you…Hotaru…"

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The next morning was still very cold, but it had stopped snowing.

Mikan was already awake. She was now used to waking up early because she was always up for examinations in the hospital. She dressed in warm clothes and threw on a coat and some white boots. She quietly made her way outside, and walked to the sakura tree. The snow crunched lightly under her feet, and she took a deep breath. Winter…it was great to be back.

As she reached the sakura tree, she saw another tree beside it, and recognized it as a tangerine tree.

"Heh…in memory of me…huh? My name in trees…" Mikan said, as she placed on hand on the tangerine tree.

…

She looked around. Nothing had really changed…

She took another deep breath. A gentle wind blew, and she felt the cold, fresh breeze of winter.

**…**

Tears ran down her cheeks once again. Everything…she was back…she had dreamed about this many times…coming back to her friends…

And it came true…

…

…

After a moment, she heard the sound of crunching snow behind her. She turned around quickly to see the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

"N-Natsume…"

The raven-haired boy smiled.

"They haven't shown any sign of life at all…since you…left…us…" He said slowly.

Mikan turned back around and looked at the trees.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Mikan turned around again, and stared at him.

"For…a lot of things…"

He stared at the brunette straight in the eyes.

"I…I…I love you…"

He stared at the ground, and Mikan smiled to see the red tint on his face.

"Me too…"

She walked over to him.

And as the pure, white snow started to fall once more, their lips met.

A happy reunion…

And a warm kiss in the cold…

If only it could be a happy fantasy forever…

Without those eyes of rising hatred for the brunette…

If only…

**Done! Again, I****'****m really ****really**** sorry for the late update! But it****'****s ****sooo**** hot and I****'****m getting ****la****zy because of it****…****XP**

**Sooo****, yeah! Hope you enjoyed it. I****'****m like getting writer****'****s block because I****'****m writing about winter and the sun is out there shining****…****so it****'****s a little hard to concentrate****…****haha**

**Review?**


	4. Work in the Shadows

**Chapter 4! I****'****m really sorry for all the late updates and short chapters****…**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Winter was coming to an end. The snow was melting, and the tiny sprouts and buds of life came forth from the ground. Birds began singing, and the sun started to shine brighter with warmer rays of light.

It was perfect. Mikan was back and reunited with her beloved. Everything was just perfect…

Except for those eyes of hatred.

Those cold, icy blue eyes of hatred that wouldn't melt away with winter. They were always aimed for the brunette. She hated that girl…absolutely hated her…

For stealing away her love. She liked using him…she made a lot of rabbits from selling pictures to the fan club. She also got many of the things she wanted from Natsume buying it for her. Hell, 'her love' weren't even the right words…'her toy' fit better…

That's right…she hated the girl for stealing away her favorite toy.

And if she couldn't get him back…

Then all she could do was make him suffer.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Later that day, after class was over, the blue-haired girl slipped into the library. She walked in many different aisles, running her hand over various books. None of these books were the ones she was looking for. And then she spotted it. A door…

The door that no one was allowed in. Surely it was there.

Now…all she needed to do was to get in.

She slowly walked over to the librarian and asked her about the keys to the room.

She shook her head. "No. Absolutely no one is allowed in that room. Only the headmaster is able to get into it…"

Yumiko cursed in her mind, thanked the librarian and left the library.

Damn…she would just have to play around, then. She was good at science; she could probably make the potion without the book.

_Heh__…_Yumiko smirked as she thought about her plan.

_Natsume __Hyuuga__…__I__'__m going to make you face hell and __feel__ my revenge__…_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Mikan and the rest of the gang were chilling by the Sakura and tangerine tree.

"Spring's finally coming…" Mikan said cheerfully. She was sitting on a thick branch of the tangerine tree, swinging her legs without a care in the world.

"You think these trees will finally show some life…?" Anna asked, also sitting on a branch of the tangerine tree. Nonoko hung upside down on one of the lower branches.

"Probably…hopefully," Ruka said, swinging on a branch of the Sakura tree.

"And if they don't…?" Hotaru said.

"Imai, stop being so negative." Natsume said bluntly.

"I can't help you. This is my nature."

"Only sometimes, though." Ruka said, defending her a little bit.

Mikan laughed. It was seriously great to be back. Plus, she and Natsume were now together.

"Ah!"

"What?!" Everyone said, staring at her.

"Now that I think about it…where'd Aoi, Youichi and Koko go…?"

"Ah…AHH!!"

"Man, that's terrible, guys…how could you forget us…?" Came Koko's voice.

They all looked down (as Nonoko turned right side up again and looked down) to see the missing people carrying a bouquet of flowers, two boxes and a folded cloth.

"What are those…?" Anna asked. "Well, besides the flowers…"

"Two boxes," Koko replied, smirking. "Well, you'll see soon enough…"

Aoi set down a box and unfolded the cloth, which was pretty large.

"Sit," She half-commanded and smiled.

Everyone sat on the cloth as Aoi ran off again.

"Well, first of all, these are for Mikan…from all of us," Koko continued, handing the bouquet to Mikan.

"And this is…" Youichi took over for Koko, opening the box, revealing a beautiful, 6-layer cake.

"To celebrate Mikan's return!!" Everyone cheered and clapped, as Mikan smiled and cried tears of joy.

Aoi came back with a basket of all sorts of food. Drinks, fruits, etc. and set it down in the middle of everyone along with the cake. She picked up the other box, (which was smaller) opened it, and lifted out a crystal-like item attached to a black string. The crystal was about the size of a medium seized strawberry, and it was sort of rainbow colored.

"This is an Alice Crystal with all of out Alices!" Aoi announced triumphantly.

"We managed to make this with a little…erm, a lot of help from all the teachers and the headmaster…"

She placed the Alice Crystal in Mikan's hands.

"WELCOME BACK!!" Everyone shouted, as Mikan cried some more.

But, of course, she eventually stopped and everyone enjoyed a good picnic with all the cake, fruits and drinks.

How wonderful. Wouldn't you have liked to enjoy such a happy welcoming back? It's great to be back with your friends and enjoy a wonderful picnic.

But like I said…

_If only _these sorts of times could last forever…

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The room was dark, with the girl working with barely any light at all. One lamp stood on the desk she was working on, but the light was very dim, as the girl did not want anyone to find out she was in the chemistry lab without permission.

She mixed all sorts of chemicals together, creating colors and smells that could make you puke and colors and smells that you probably would have liked.

"Hmmm…"

She opened a drawer and took out a cage filled with rats.

Those little pests…they were always in her room doing something, like ripping her clothes or breaking her makeup cases. So she caught them and decided to keep them as test subjects.

"Tch, damn it…!" She cursed as the rat didn't react as she expected.

She worked for a couple more hours, mixing and testing until she was finally satisfied with the results.

Now, it was complete…

She poured her concoction into a small bottle and stuck a cork on top to seal it.

She smiled evilly as she looked at the bottle filled with a bluish-purplish-orangey-yellow liquid.

Now, all she needed to do was get her to drink this.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

As another day passed, it got a lot warmer. It seemed like the whole world was happy Mikan was back.

It was great. Another day of joy.

But this was now way too good to be true. No one had ever paid any attention at all to Yumiko ever since the whole 'Mikan's Death' incident. And of course, no one noticed her now.

Working in the shadows, and planning various schemes.

**12:00 A.M****…**

Since it was now really warm, Mikan left her window open.

Yumiko managed to get in by climbing trees and jumping.

And now she was in, hovering above the smiling, sleeping figure of Mikan Sakura.

The opening the bottle, held open Mikan's mouth, and poured in the bluish-purplish-orangey-yellow liquid.

She smiled triumphantly as she escaped through the window.

And what the mixture caused…

….

….

Was…

…

…

…

…amnesia…

-------------------------------------------------------

**Sigh****…****I****'****m so evil****...  
**

**W****ell, in the ****manga****, an Alice crystal is like a small crystal given to people with a small ****portion**** of the giver****'****s Alice inside. ****Or something along the lines of that.**** If someone has a better explanation, please feel free to include in it a review.**

**And I didn****'****t choose ****death****, because I want Mikan alive, and I don****'****t want it to be THAT intense. This isn****'****t rated ****tragedy ****y****'****know**

**So****…****yeah****…****I****'****m guessing you guys **_**miiight **_**hate me now.**

_**XD / DX/ T.T**_

**Yawn...I'm tired...well, it is 1:30 AM...**

_**…**_

_**...  
Review?**_


	5. Because of the Trees

**Hmm****…****I noticed that a lot of people think about the smaller details****…****haha. Sorry for my mistakes and unexplained things****…****X.X**

**Well, ****chapter**** 5!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The next day, it snowed.

And it wasn't even light, it more like a blizzard.

The sun hid in the clouds, and the new sprouts seemed to shrink back into the ground.

Some students were already in the classroom, since it was warmer in there.

"What happened to spring…?" Anna said, putting one hand on the window.

"Well, you can definitely get the feeling that something really, really terrible is going to happen," Nonoko added in.

Hotaru sighed. And they called her negative…

But it was true.

Everyone got the feeling that something bad was going to happen…soon.

Yumiko smirked.

_Hee__hee__…__She should be coming to the classroom soon__…__heh__heh__heh__…_

The door opened like Yumiko predicted and the brunette walked in.

The rest of her gang walked over to her, greeting her.

She greeted Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka normally. But after she was done, she gave Natsume a weird look.

After a moment of silence, she asked a little bit loudly,

"Kimi wa…dare?"

At that, all the screaming and voices died down. Natsume stared at her with pure, genuine shock.

"What?" was all her could say.

"Who are you? Don't you understand Japanese?"

After another moment, Mikan smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

Natsume stared at her some more, and finally, slowly extended his hand.

"Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga…"

"Wait, Mikan…you don't…remember him?!" Hotaru asked.

"Remember? I've never met him before…"

"…"

The whole class was silent.

She didn't remember?

Natsume?

NATSUME HYUUGA?

Her love and boyfriend?!

What the hell was going on?!?!??!?!?!

Yumiko smiled.

_Suffer__…__I want to see you in more pain__…__face hell, Natsume __Hyuuga_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Hmmm…"

They had brought Mikan to the doctor.

"She seems to have a case of amnesia…"

"Is...is it strong…?"

"She doesn't seem to remember anything about Mr. Hyuuga at all…we've asked her various questions but she says she can't remember anything."

Natsume looked seriously heartbroken.

He thought she had died. And then she came back to him. He got to see her smiles, and…hear her confession.

And now…

It was all gone from her mind. Everything. That she saved him from the darkness, that she made him smile, that she…that she took his heart. The only person he would ever love…didn't remember him at all.

He felt like crying. _Crying._

Natsume Hyuuga, The Kuro Neko of the school.

Crying. No way, no how.

But now…he wanted to. Just go somewhere dark and cry.

He was…

Heartbroken…

He turned around to face Hotaru and Ruka.

"Maybe its better for her not to remember me…It's better for her to not remember how much I hurt her…"

He left the room.

"Natsume…" Ruka said, looking at the door.

Absolutely heartbroken.

**In the ****Chemistry**** Lab****…**

_Heheheh__…__that__'__s right__…_

_Suffer__…_

But she looked at him and thought of something.

**Flashback**

_She was curled up in a __corner__, shivering. She was cold, hungry and scared. Her parents would be home soon. And after that, all she could do was try to stay quiet and maybe she would get only four whippings tonight._

_The sound of the key turning in the keyhole was terrifying. Would today go well? Would they like the dinner she made? Would they? Would they?_

_"__Is dinner ready, you stupid brat?__"__ The __loud__, booming sound of her father__'__s voice rang __in__ the large mansion._

_"__It better be. __I__ hope__ it__'__s hot__—__I can__'__t eat a cold dinner__"__ The shrill voice of her mother chimed in._

_"__Mother, I__'__m hungry. I __wa__n__t__three six__ layered cakes after dinner.__"_

_"__My friends are going to be coming over soon. We__'__re going to eat a lot later too, Mother.__"_

_Came__ the voices of her ugly and fat older sister, and her older brother. __They__'__re favorite hobbies were beating her up. Her brother__'__s friends weren__'__t much better. They screamed at her and made her cry._

_As they walked into the dining __ro__om__ and__ sat down, her mother was the first to take a bite._

_"__WHAT?!__ This isn__'__t warm enough!!__"_

_"__Y-You c-came h-home later t-then u-usual, Mother__…"_

_All she got in return was a slap in the face._

_"__WHAT?!__ Are you saying it is MY fault, you ignorant little bitch?!__"_

_The small girl didn__'__t say anything as she held her cheek._

_The father looked at her with furious eyes. As he came over, the girl __shivered__ and shook with fear._

_He grabbed a hold of her long, blue hair and whipped her. _

_Ever since she was able to walk and talk, this was how it was. She was __never__ allowed outside to play, either. All she did was stay in the dark __mansion__ doing chores. Shivering, crying, __shaking_

_Scars__…_

_Pain__…_

_Tears__…_

_Blood__…_

_This__…_

_W__as her childhood__…_

_A__nd how it was for all these years__…_

**End Flashback**

She shivered as she recalled these memories. This was all she knew. How to hurt people. To make them suffer.

What was 'nice'?

What was 'kind'?

What was...'love'?

And somehow…

She curled up in the corner like the olden days,

…and cried.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Mikan was wandering around the school. Classes were already over, so she decided to take a walk.

She kept wandering until she finally found two trees next to each other.

The tangerine and sakura tree.

"Eh…?"

As she placed one hand on the sakura tree, all these images flashed in her mind.

_She was walking with Narumi-sensei__…_

_"__Who is she?__"__**Who is this?**_

_"__She__'__s __new, __…__-__kun__"__** What was his name?**_

_"__She__'__s wearing a mask? __I__s her face THAT ugly?__"_

_…_

_She was__…__attacking him__…_

_"__Bastard,__"_

_"__Not bad,__" __**What**__**…**__**who is this? **__**Dark hair**__**…**__**and his eyes**__**…**__**what was the color?**_

"Ugh…" She held her head, and sat down. What was this? Who is this?! WHY WAS HE IN HER MIND?!

Something…was familiar…she leaned against the tangerine tree.

_Blood__…__she held her mouth. __**So long ago**__**…**_

_Hotaru__…__she was pushing her away. _

___The raven-haired boy came over and picked her up bridal-style. __**It**__**'**__**s him**__**…**__**who is he?!**_

___"__What the hell do you __think__ you__'__re doing?!__"_

___"__I__'__m helping you. Be grateful.__"__**His voice**__**…familiar…**_

___"__Well, I __didn't__ ask you for you h-__"_

___"__This is a pain__…"_

___**Why**__** was he helping her? **__**W**__**ho was he?!**_

"AARGH!!" She yelled, holding her head.

Hearing her voice, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko came running over, but kept hidden in the bushes.

Mikan held onto a branch of the sakura tree.

___Fox?__Cat?_

___The festival__…_

___The song__…_

___"__She loves me, she loves me not__"__** Who is it? I**__**'**__**m singing with him**__**…**__**who is singing this part?**_

___"__We did pretty __good__"__** I**__**'**__**m talking to him**__**…**__**I know him**__**…**_

_____"__Considering we never practiced with you,__"__**Who is he**__**…**_

Tears started running down her face.

She held her head and stood up.

**"****WHO ARE YOU?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?****"**She screamed as tears ran down her face.

Natsume lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"She's remembering…" Hotaru said softly to him.

"But she's in pain. She shouldn't remember me. I was always alone in the first place anyway."

He walked away.

_________W__hoever you are__…_Mikan thought.

_________You were important__…__I__'__m going to find out who you are__…_

**Chemistry Lab****…**

She was still crying. Sitting there, curled up.

It was her fault.

All her fault.

_______…_

_______…_

_______…_

She had endured the pain for so long. She had no friends to share it with.

…

And now she was causing someone to go through something like she went through.

…

…

It was too much; she couldn't bear to watch this.

But all she could to was wait for her to remember.

_______…_

_______…_

_______…_

_________**I want to die.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------_________**  
**_

**Done! I****'****M SO ****SO**** SO ****SO**** SO**** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES!!! T.T I****'****ll try to get back on track and post quicker.**

**Yumiko might be like****…****A LOT nicer here. This was what she kept all bottled up. **

**…**

**R****eview?**__


	6. Desperate

**Just making sure everyone knows, ****"****I want to die****"**** was said by Yumiko. Not Natsume or anyone else. **

**…****If you already know that, sorry. I feel stupid now. XP**

**Chapter 6!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The next day, class was taken in total silence, except for the teachers and students who were called upon to answer. How could this happen? Mikan…she had forgot Natsume?

The only people who knew Mikan had started regaining some of her memories were Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka.

Yumiko stared out the window. The scars that had remained, both physically and mentally, from her family, burned. They somehow hurt like hell. Every time she looked at the brunette, she felt like bursting into tears. She probably felt worse than Natsume.

_It__'__s __your__ fault__…_

_IT__'__S __YOUR ENTIRE__ FAULT!!!_

"Miss Hiragashi?" Narumi-sensei called her name several times before she finally came back to earth.

"Eh?"

"Can you answer the question?"

"Oh, um…"

She flipped through the pages of the book, looking for the question they were working on.

Narumi sighed.

"Question 3 on page 249."

"I'm sorry…"

People stared at her. Something was definitely wrong. Did she do something? Was something wrong with her?

"You look pale…you should go to the nurse and lie down…"

Yumiko was close to tears. She slowly got out of her seat and walked to the door, all eyes on her.

And once again, no one noticed the crystal tears falling from her eyes.

…

Maybe no one would _ever _notice.

**Classes are over****…**

Mikan was once again at the sakura and tangerine tree.

She leaned against it, but nothing cam to her anymore.

She watched people walk back to their dorms, and she caught sight of a certain girl.

Sumire Shoda, the cat-eyed and greenish-colored hair.

"She…"

_The northern forest?__And__ Sumire__…_

_Blood?__ Battle? Pills__…_

_She was crying__…_

_"__H-Hey, are you crying?!__"__**Who are you**__**…**__**? Tell me**__**…**_

_A warm hug__…__and she__'__s not alone anymore__…_

_**I want to know**__**…**__**who are **__**you?**__** Please, tell me**__**…**_

_**L**__**et me remember you**__**…**__**onegai**_

"She's here again…" Hotaru said. She was with Ruka and Natsume.

Natsume dug his hands into his pockets and started to walk away.

"Hey, come back…look!" Ruka said quietly, as he and his girlfriend hid in the bushes. Hotaru grabbed Natsume, and they all watched the scene.

Blue hair…ice-colored eyes…

Yumiko…?

She was holding a certain light-blue colored book. **A very familiar book indeed****…**

She walked over the Mikan, and the trio in the bushes were reading to jump out at any time. She was the one who hurt Mikan in the first place! What the hell was she doing?!

But…her eyes…were desperate.

Mikan smiled at the other girl.

"Can I help you, Yumiko-san?"

She made no expression at all. She smiled sadly.

"I…I want to give this to you."

She handed the book to the brunette.

Have you realized what the book was?

A writing tablet.

In other words, Mikan's diary.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"Since when?!"

I must have dropped it when I was walking earlier… he concluded.

"What is it?"

Yumiko looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

Why was she so sad?

"Please…read it. It'll help you remember."

Mikan looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

And she smiled through her tears. They were running down her face like crazy.

With a final bow to the brunette, she ran away.

"…Eh…?"

She opened the book, and took her time reading it.

A kiss…

The separation of the light from darkness…

Something within her heart pounded. It was…coming back to her…all of it…

The raven haired boy…his crimson red eyes…and.his name was…

**"****N****…****NATSUME!!!!****"**Was her final word before she collapsed.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"She should be fine," The doctor informed them.

"Nothing serious. "

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru sighed with relief. Thank Kami-sama!

As they left the girl to rest, they gathered the rest of the group and sat by the sakura and tangerine tree.

"What?! Yumiko gave her her diary so she could remember?!" Koko said, in shock.

"Wasn't she the one who hated Mikan-chan in the first place?" Nonoko said.

Anna nodded in agreement.

"How the hell should I know?" Natsume snapped.

"Plus, she looked really…desperate and…lonely/sad…" Ruka added.

Hotaru thought about this some more.

"…"

"Hey, do you think she felt bad?" Aoi piped in.

"Why?" Youichi snorted. Apparently, he hated the girl, and felt nothing for her.

"Maybe…" Hotaru said slowly, "She had some sort of similar experience?"

Everyone stared at her.

"You know…have you guys seen the scars she has…?" Anna said, looking around.

Everyone shook their heads, as Nonoko added in.

"I've heard that her family is like…really strict…"

Hotaru reached into her bag and pulled out a laptop. She quickly typed and clicked here in there, scanning the screen with her eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped.

She kept a laptop in her bag?!?!

…When did she get it anyways…?

And everything stopped. The typing, the soft wind, the rustling of the trees…

Hotaru stared at the screen with pure shock.

"What?!" Ruka said. His girlfriend had never just plain stopped like this.

And at that moment, Mikan turned the corner and faced them. She wore a red tank top and a black skirt, along with some gold-colored bracelets. Her normal clothing of when she first came to the academy.

Everyone stared at her. She looked so…serious.

"Have you figured it out, Hotaru? Of why she did this?"

Her friend looked at her.

She leaned against the brick wall of the academy.

"The doctor told me that my amnesia wasn't caused naturally. After some research, I found out Yumiko made some sort of concoction to make me forget."

"Just to let you know, I had permission to go to the headmaster's room and use his computer."

"Wh-"

"Don't ask why."

"…"

"As you know, the academy has all the files about a student in the academy. I figured I'd look up Yumiko. When she gave me back my diary, she looked desperate."

Hotaru closed her computer and looked away. Mikan knew she was holding back tears.

**Northern Forest****…**

The girl lay against a large tree. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered…

___**F****lashback**_

_____Aside from being locked in the house every day, all day, there was a certain boy who would come by and __comfort__ her. _ _He had blonde hair and warm, blue eyes._ _ She loved him. He was so nice. He always brought her some flowers, and they would sit and talk until he had to go. _

_____But it was that one day._

_____Only that one day._

_____He parents had come home early without notice, and they found __him, sitting__ with her, laughing._

_____"__GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!__"_

_____"__No, mom, stop!!__"_

_____He mother had been hitting the boy with some random object. The boy was now bleeding. _

_____She held off her mother and __screamed__ to the boy, __"__RUN! HURRY!!!__"__ she herself was bleeding, also._

_____The boy had blood dripping from his head. He stared at her one last time, and then ran, holding his head. _

_____But, the blood was dripping into his eyes, so he closed them, and at the same time, the red light turned green, and the drunk driver, losing control__…_

_____**SCREEEECCHHHH!!!!!!!! CRASH!**_

_____Everything turned red. __Pure, bloody red.__ The boy had been hit. She ran over __ra__n him, shaking him, pleading for him to be alive. _

_____They boy looked at her and smiled. He said something very softly, and he leaned over to hear him. How come she didn__'__t notice, that the boy had captured her heart, along with her lips at this moment__…_

_____"__I love you__…__smile__…__be__ happy__…"__ were the last words that escaped his lips. _

_____He put his hand on her cheek, smiled as she put hers on top, and after a few moments, his hand slid down onto the __cold__, hard concrete. _

_____**"**__**RYUZAKI!!!!**____**RYUSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_______Her cheek had the red handprints of blood. _

_______Her only love, the only person who would ever care for her.__ Who would comfort her now? Who would laugh with her? Who would__…__make her happy__…_

**End Flashback**

_____"_That was how she became so filled with hatred…" Mikan said, holding back tears of her own. She covered her mouth.

"And she was still beat by her family. It was until she finally turned thirteen she began to rebel against them…"

Anna and Nonoko we crying, wiping their tears, as Youichi and Aoi hugged each other, with tears rolling down their faces. Hotaru cried with Ruka, as Natsume looked away, with tears of his own.

**…**

Yumiko stood up, and walked deeper into the forest. She stopped until she finally came upon a cliff. It was high, with hard ground and rocks below it.

As she cried some more, she began to sing,

"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

She looked down at the rocks and everything.

…

She was going to commit suicide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished…**

**T.T**

**I was actually listening to the song, 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray while writing this, so…yeah. I dunno if the song fits, but I had to put it in there. **

**This might be kinda…like…I dunno. I think Mikan and everyone should have had like another reunion or something because she regained her memories, but…THE SONG! **

**So...I needed some sort of tragic moment in the story to end the story the way I want it to...so...Yumiko's gonna commit suicide.  
**

**So…um…yeah. Emotional moment before.**

**…Review?**


	7. Light Blue

**O: I guess Together Forever ****Isn****'****t**** as popular as Forever Alone, huh? ****XD ****lol**** I wonder if ****I'****ll get more reviews than my first ****fanfic****, Alice Mermaids (111 reviews). Oh well.**

**And also, lots of people hope I****'****m going to write something for the next chapter, and that was already my plan. Am I****…****what****'****s the word****…****too transparent? XD **

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Everyone was silent. Wind blew softly, and they dried Mikan's tears. Her hair swayed a little to the right.

An image came to her mind.

_Yumiko?__And a cliff__…__ No__…__she couldn__'__t be thinking__…_

Mikan started running toward the Northern Forest.

"What's wrong?!" Hotaru called, the rest of the group running toward her.

"Yumiko…I think she's going to commit suicide!!!"

"**WWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!?****"**

_Tch__, I won__'__t make it, no matter how fast I run__…__!! Mikan though._

"Everyone, hold on to me!" She called. Everyone did as they were told, and Mikan closed her eyes.

"Teleportation!"

The last thing they all saw was a flash of blonde hair.

"Heh…" They all smirked.

**Northern Forest****…**

More tears were running down her face.

Everything she had done…it was all wrong. She had no meaning in her life anymore.

Ryuzaki had told her that he loved her. And she couldn't tell him back. An ambulance had come—she head it, but her mother threw her into the house before she couldn't do anything. She was never allowed out of the house again like before. The put bars on the windows and pad-locked the doors. There was no chance of escaping. She was a prisoner.

No friends.

No love.

Nothing…

She was merely and empty shell of skin and flesh.

Nothing else.

Only a shell.

No purpose…

She spread out her arms and leaned forward.

She felt the wind against her face and her hair flew out behind her.

Falling, falling…

She waited to feel the hard ground, the pain. But it didn't come at all. She opened her eyes a little, hoping to see the hard, cracked earth.

Eh…?

GREEN?!

She looked around to see that she had been caught by three thick vines. They started rising up from the ground, back to where she had started.

Everyone was there.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Youichi and Aoi.

Mikan had used her plant Alice to catch her.

"Oh, Thank God we made it in time…are you okay, Yumiko?"

Her hair was covering her face.

"Why…" She said. Her voice was barely audible.

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" She screamed. More tears were running down her cheeks.

"Why…after everything I've done to you…"

Mikan knelt down and smiled.

"I'm fine…I…I forgive you."

Yumiko glared at her.

"Just because you did this…doesn't mean that you have to take your own life!" She said, her voice becoming stronger.

"THE WHAT PURPOSE DO I HAVE?!" Her voice became quieter.

"What purpose…do I have…to be in this world…?"

"We all know of you past, Yumiko…who says you can't start over…?"

The blue-haired girl looked a little surprised. I mean, they kind of invaded her privacy.

"I can't erase everything I've done…"

"No you can't…but you can forgiven. We'll all forgive you…"

"Who said-" Youichi started, but Mikan gave him a death glare worse than Natsume's.

"You've lost, chibi-suke." Koko said, patting his head, sighing.

There was a very, very soft rustle in the bushes.

Mikan smiled.

"Plus, there are still people who need you in this world."

The earlier flash of blonde came out from behind some trees and bushes.

The soft blonde hair with warm, blue eyes.

Mikan walked back to the group, and pushed them all away a little.

Yumiko looked up with tear-stained eyes.

"Ryu….Ryuzaki…?"

He smiled at her.

"Wh…H-How…?!"

"After your mother pushed you into the house…someone had called an ambulance. I was still breathing y'know. Although it did feel like I was dead."

At this point, Mikan teleported her group back to the back of the Academy.

"Hmph. I still don't like that woman." Youichi concluded, climbing up the sakura tree.

Mikan sighed.

"Youichi…"

She formed a water bubble in her hands, and after a couple of minutes, an image showed of Yumiko and Ryuzaki kissing.

Mikan smiled, and then looked at Natsume. He was dozing off by the tangerine tree.

A mischievous glint came into her eyes, and she threw the water bubble at him. Not that she wanted to destroy Yumiko or Ryuzaki's perfect moment or anything, she just felt…mischievous. As the water bubble hit, he woke up, shaking the water from his head.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" She shouted, as everyone looked at him.

"Not me," Mikan said innocently. Then she shot Aoi a glance. The younger girl's eyes watered trying to hold back her laughter.

Everyone said it wasn't them. Natsume looked around angrily.

He was _sooo_pissed right now. No one threw water at the great Natsume Hyuuga.

Then he caught Mikan staring at him with this stupid smile on her face.

"It _was _you, you little…!!"

"Oh?" She smirked. She was purposely provoking him.

Laughter…smiles…

Everything was back to normal.

Everything…

Perfection.

**About A week Later****…**

Spring was in full bloom. Slower, trees, bids…everything was finally popping out. It seemed like nothing bad could happen at all.

Mikan and Natsume were officially a couple. So were Hotaru and Ruka, and Aoi and Youichi. In fact, they were popular with lots of the younger kids. They would ask them questions and stuff, which Mikan answered herself. Natsume was very un-social to them. The kids liked him anyway.

After an hour or so, Mikan and Natsume were alone under the sakura blossoms.

"…So much had happened…" Mikan said quietly.

Natsume gave her one of his rare smiles.

"And the most important event was among them…"

Mikan looked at him.

"Which was…?"

"…You."

He grabbed her wrist, pulled her closer, and their lips met.

Mikan was surprised at first, and then gave in.

A lot had seriously happened…and it was all recorded in a certain light-blue writing tablet.

It sat in her room, the light wind blowing the curtains near it.

_Dear Diary__…_

_The say nothing is perfect. _

_And yet__…_

_This one, certain moment__…_

_W__as __absolutely__ perfect._

**O: Done! ****I ****'****m still going to write ONE MORE CHAPTER.****V****ery last one. It****'****s not done yet! I hope ****you**** liked it. I don't mind if you thought it just plain sucked. I suck at writing endings. XD**

**So****…****yup Together Forever is going to end very soon.**** Then I****'****ll be starting a new story.**

**Have any suggestions? Go to my profile, read my future projects. **

**I had a request to start ****"****Manipulated****"**** from someone, ****whose**** name I don****'****t remember. (I****'****M SO SORRY!!!)**

**If you have any requests for me to start on please include it in your review!!**

**Erm****…****so****…****press that purple button to the left! XD**

**…****Please?**


	8. Together Forever

**For some reason, I feel insanely pissed. ****And hyper.****And****…****random.****O.****o**

**Anyway, I hope if won****'****t affect my writing. XD**

**Last Chapter, Chapter 8!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

They were done. College was over. Gone like the wind. So fast…

The sakura petals blew everywhere. Spring was just beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

They sat below the two trees, as Mikan rested her head on Natsume's shoulder, and he lay his own head on top.

A soft breeze blew, making more leaves and petals fly everywhere.

The sun shone brightly, sending its warm rays of light through windows, trees, and any other place it could get to.

But the thing that shone most in those yellow rays…

Was the beautiful, sparkling ring that Mikan wore on her ring finger.

** A ****C****ouple Years Later****…**

A married couple, sleeping peacefully.

The gray sky was still a bit sad, but relatively happy. Winter…once again. More soft flakes were raining down on everything.

As a little more time passed, the couple woke up.

"Oi…wake up…" The husband said, shaking his wife.

"I'm still sleepy…a couple more minutes…" The wife responded sleepily.

"I said…OI, WAKE UP!!!" He shouted, sending _fire _to wake his wife up.

His wife held out her hand and nullified it before it could touch her.

"I'M AWAKE!"

They stared at each other angrily, the wife staring into her husband's crimson red eyes, and the husband staring into his wife's chocolate orbs.

"We have a group meeting today, don't we…_dear?__"_

"I know we do…_honey.__"_

Silence.

Dot, dot, dot, dot, dot…

**"****OH MY GOD!!!**** THAT WAS SO FRIGGIN****'**** WACK!!!!****"**The both screamed.

"_Never _call me that again…Natsume."

"You too…Mikan."

"…"

They quietly got up and did the usual morning routine.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Hotaru and Ruka, Yumiko and Ryusaki, Anna and Koko, and Nonoko and a guy name Yuu.

They were all waiting for them.

"You're late…as usual," Hotaru said, nonchalantly as usual.

"Because this _idiot_here wouldn't wake up." Natsume said.

"Hey! I'm your wife! Plus, we had um…a really…out of wack moment after that."

"What?" Koko said, smirking.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other, half-grossed out and disturbed as they thought about it.

_"__Ooooo__…__Honey? Dear?__"_ Koko teased, reading their mind.

"KOKO!!!" Mikan shouted, blushing.

Not much has changed…ever since they all met during high-school.

Still childish, still…the same.

Well, besides Yuu. He was like Nonoko, Kind; caring…you get what I mean. He had the Alice of illusion.

They all started walking, with more snow falling.

And then they reached a very familiar building…the huge gate with an "A" in the middle of a star.

Alice Academy.

"I wonder how Aoi and Youichi are doing…?" Mikan said, smiling.

"Well…let's go in."

The gate slowly creaked open and let them inside.

All of them came to the Academy to teach the students sometimes.

Everything was the same. The sakura and tangerine tree still stood.

As all of them went their separate ways to teach, Mikan smiled.

It was all so nostalgic…

"Ne, minna…don't forget." Mikan called after them.

All of them pulled out their own separate masks.

Did I mention? They also did mission for the academy.

Mikan smiled as she slipped hers on.

Seeing the students' reactions were fun.

And only Aoi and Youichi and her group would know.

As she reached her classroom, it was in complete riot.

Screaming, trash, flying people, just totally out of control and crazy.

She sighed. Why dud she always get these sort of classes? Sure, she was the only who could control them, but…MOU!!!

Then she spotted Aoi and Youichi, sitting by the window.

Mikan cleared her throat.

No one listened, but Aoi and Youichi DID turn their heads to look at her.

The smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock…

Mikan slammed her books down, as the class looked at her.

"We'll be starting the lesson now." She said, trying her hardest to smile.

"…"

And after a moment of silence, the class went back to what they were doing.

"O-Oi…" Youichi said, trying to calm them down. They knew what would happen if she got mad.

"Don't get Sakura-sensei mad!" Aoi warned, as they class looked at her.

"Why?"

One asked.

"She's wearing a mask…is she really _that _ugly?" Another one asked, with a manga over his face.

A vein popped.

Aoi and Youichi sweatdropped.

"Just like Natsume, are you…?"

Her hand went up to her ear, which contained an earring with many dangling shapes.

"Uwahhh!!! Onee-cahn, don't!!" Aoi said, trying to calm her down.

"Release…"

**"****UWAHHHH!!!****"**

_**Experiencing**__** technical **__**difficulties…**__**please wait**__**…**_

The lesson went smoothly after that.

**After the lesson****…**

She and Natsume collapsed at the sakura and tangerine trees.

"It was crazy…there was this guy just like you…" Mikan said, leaning against the tree.

They looked up at the sky.

Snow…winter…shattered memories…

"…Maybe…he'll go through the same thing you and I did…with a couple differences, of course," Mikan said, smiling.

Winter was the most important season for everyone in Mikan's group.

Natsume smirked.

"Maybe he will…"

He said, and leaned over.

Winter…

They'd been through all the good times and the bad…

Out of the darkness…

And into the light…

Alone…

Together…

…

…

…

No matter what comes between us…

We'll be Together Forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done! I****'****m ****sorryyy****!!! It****'****s one of those crappy chapters****…****T.T**

**I really ****didn't**** know what to put****…****endings ****are**** my weak point****…**

**Soo****…****yeah.**** Kind of a crappy ending****…****Hope you guys don****'****t hate me TOO much****…**

**Soo****…****yeah.**** I never really planned on making a sequel to Forever Alone. But oh well.  
**

**It was fun writing it, though I ****kinda**** ran out of ideas for it in the middle.**

**Some other people had Anna and Nonoko pair up with Koko and Yuu...or vise versa. O.o But I need to pair them up with someone, so...yeah. XD  
**

**So****…****yeah.**** Thanks for reading!! Please review!!**

**Doumo ****Arigatou!**

**-Cuna999**


End file.
